Wolf's Play
by FlyingNymphLady
Summary: "You know I can't outrun you, Erica," Boyd told her. "Well, I promise not to let you win, then," Erica said smiling smugly as she took off out the door with a shriek.


A/N: Wow okay, so much fluff just happened here I don't really know what to say. And me writing a happy fic about Boyd and Erica, shocking I know. I really do feel bad about always writing such sad things for them. They're one of my favorite couples on the show and their deaths were absolutely tragic. I wish we'd gotten to see so much more of them. Anyhow I hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any associated characters. This is a work of pure fiction.

Summary: "You know I can't outrun you, Erica," Boyd told her. "Well, I promise not to let you win, then," Erica said smiling smugly as she took off out the door with a shriek.

Special thanks to **AwesomeActress1001** and **Sass-Bot **for Betaing this story :)

_Wolf's Play by FlyingNymphLady_

* * *

The Hale house was quiet for once this fall; most of the pack was out and about, shopping for the upcoming school year. In the house, left to their own devices, three betas remained. Peter was somewhere in the building, though the younger two couldn't exactly sense where, which made them ever so nervous. And then there were the other two, Erica and Boyd, lying calmly on the living room floor.

Between them they shared a bowl of popcorn, though most of it had gone uneaten. Instead, the two had spent their time throwing it at one another, switching to various objects in the room when the novelty of flinging it at each other wore off.

Erica was quite vocal in her boredom, telling Boyd with every throw what was wrong with their current situation. Boyd listened to her silently, mindlessly tossing the popped kernels in whatever direction Erica decided was their newest target. Surprisingly, their aim wasn't as good as you'd expect a super advanced werewolf's to be, but - in their defense - they weren't exactly trying very hard.

Finally, they hit the bottom of the bowl, and Erica flipped over, propping herself on her arms so she could stare at Boyd. A smile began to creep across her face, and Boyd looked at her from over his chest, knowing a sinister idea was brewing in her pretty blonde head. After a while, he decided he'd have to engage her to draw the idea to the forefront.

"What?" he asked.

"Chase me," she said gleefully, springing up and jetting to the door before noticing Boyd had only gotten as far as a sitting position. She looked at him and came back, a spring in her step as she approached him, ready to run again if he made a move.

"You know I can't outrun you, Erica," Boyd told her, an arm resting on his propped leg. While Boyd had the advantage when it came to direct confrontation, Erica was lithe and could outrun most of the other wolves who were too bulky to catch her (when she wasn't wearing pumps, that was).

"Well, I promise not to let you win then," Erica said and smiled smugly, testing his involvement in her game by bouncing slightly closer. Boyd watched her with lazed eyes, then suddenly lunged out at her without warning. Erica jumped away, shrieking as she raced out the front door. Boyd chased her through the woods, his senses aiding him in his eager pursuit. He could tell Erica wasn't actually trying to outrun him because he was catching up to her in this continued chase. Wanting to put an edge to the race, Boyd let his wolf take hold of his senses, and it released a joyful howl.

Erica's wolf howled back, and Boyd grinned, his pointed teeth pushing against his lips. After a while, Boyd saw Erica tiring, so he gave in to her jaunty taunts, tackling her over the edge of a hilly ridge. They tumbled down the side of the little hill, sliding to a halt at its bottom, completely covered in dirt and leaves.

"I thought you said you weren't going to let me win?" Boyd said, holding the small blonde in his lap, their legs entangled together. Erica shrugged and bit her lip as she smiled, retreating fangs adding to her grin.

"Hm, I guess I changed my mind," She replied.

Boyd laughed at that, his chest vibrating as the sound rumbled from within him. He felt Erica shiver on top on him, but he knew it was too warm for their kind to get chilled by the autumn air. He felt her moving against him, but he didn't realize she was zoning in on him until it was too late. His eyes focused back on her just as she leaned in, her lips brushing lightly against his. She was so hesitant, pulling back almost as soon as she made contact. Boyd lay there, watching her eyes flicker back and forth from him to the grass, a scared innocence interlaced with her timid gaze. At times, Boyd almost forgot how fragile the real Erica was; not that long ago she was an outcast, epileptic girl with a bad complexion. Not the ass-kicking, bad girl she pretended to be.

He rubbed her thigh reassuringly, smiling up at her. "It's okay, I like you too."

Erica beamed down at him, tears welling up at the edges of her glimmering eyes. Boyd loved seeing this Erica; she was so different from the overly confident, sexually driven beta he was used to seeing amongst the pack. She leaned down over him again and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek as she did so. Boyd hugged her back, laying there and enjoying the calmness until finally Erica released him, rising to her feet.

They walked back hand in hand, small smiles curling against their lips. Peter was leaning against the porch door when they got back, and he had a smile of his own - the impish grin which never seemed to leave his presence. "Did you have a good time, pups?" he asked leisurely.

Looking at each other, Erica and Boyd blushed subtly, but Erica gripped his hand tighter and marched up the stairs, brushing past Peter. "Yes, we did."

Peter's face didn't tick at all; he simply continued to smile at them with his all-knowing grin, as if he knew exactly what had transpired between the two younger betas. "Good for you, pup," he called.

"Don't forget to clean up the living room, my nephew already frowns enough as it is. I don't want him to have yet another reason to," Peter continued as he retreated back to wherever in the house he had come from. Erica and Boyd complained about it - well, mostly Erica, but neither of them really minded the chore. Not when they got to do it together.

* * *

- End -

* * *

**Reviews Appreciated**


End file.
